The Little Sister's Organization
by xXEmiShaeXx
Summary: "I caught him, didn't I?" I asked my mom. She avoided my gaze. "Yes, but, the council believes that you would prove useful as a Little Sister. The client is Kyohei Takano. Protect him." In other words, I'm on babysitting duty. Swell. God must hate me.
1. Sunako! FOUR BOYS LIVE HERE!

***disclaimer: No; I don't own The Wallflower...Yet. -grins- **

**'Kay here goes nothin'. Tell me if you hate it. **

**

* * *

**

**The Little Sister's Organization**

**Chapter One: **

**Sunako! FOUR BOYS LIVE HERE! **

I had to get away.

There was no way in hell I was going to die like this. Not without destroying _him_ first.

I had one chance. One.

I couldn't blow it.

I refused to give in.

Therefore, I continued to run.

I ran as fast as I could, but I was limping, bleeding, and I was pretty sure my right wrist was broken. Yes, quite sure.

That goon snapped it like a twig.

Like it was nothing.

It was raining, I was soaked and I was covered in mud, blood and burn marks scarred my cheeks.

I tripped over a tree root as lightning crackled over my head.

"She went this way! Get the bitch!" I heard shouts from not too far behind me.

Damn. They work fast. I forced myself to stand and continued through the forest. I was about to collapse when I saw something…In the distance…A…House…?

Yes!

It was a house!

I pushed myself faster.

Just a few more feet…Keep going…Keep going…

I reached the porch and tripped up the stairs.

I started to pound on the door.

"Come on! Open up! Open up!" I whispered frailly.

"Where'd she go?" The voices were coming closer.

I continued to pound, harder.

"Please! Open the damn door!" I muttered. The house wasn't really a house. It was more of a mansion…

Unexpectedly the door swung open.

"Yes…May I help y-" A girl with long dark hair in sweats and a T-shirt was standing at the door. She trailed off as she looked me over. She began to smile, "Blood…Is that blood all over you…? Can I…Have your shirt?" She asked as if she were enchanted by my blood. I was too weak and hell-bent on survival to care that she was so weird.

"Yes. One condition. You…Have to hide me…" I managed to say before more shouts were heard.

"Deal." She reached out, captured my left wrist, tugged me inside and hid me behind the super-sized door. I heard running footsteps drawing closer to the door and I whimpered. The girl put a finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet.

"Hey you!" I heard one of the guys shout. My heart started to pick up speed. "Did you see…?" The guy trailed off.

"Yes?" The girl who had pulled me inside inquired.

"U-uhm…" The guy stuttered.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Another voice joined them.

"I was going to ask…But…She's…." The first guy's whisper trailed off.

"What the hell are you talking a-" The second guys' sentence ended with a yelp. Then silence. They almost sounded afraid. I wondered briefly why…

"Ask her then!" The second guy whispered to the first.

"U-uhm…Did you see a girl run by…?" The guys voice squeaked at the end of the sentence.

"No-" The girl said in a monotone.

The guy cut off the rest of her sentence, "Well! Sorry to bother you! We'll go now!" He exclaimed. As the girl was closing the door, I overheard him say, "That girl…Looked REALLY scary…Gave me the creeps-" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off, as the door swung home.

As soon as I heard the click of the door, muscles, which I hadn't even known were tensed up, loosened. A small sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Now that I was safe, my adrenaline was wearing off, and I started to feel a sharp pain in my right wrist, my cheeks burned, and there was a dull pounding, that was spreading from the base of my skull to the rest of my brain. Made sense. That guy _had _thrown me into a brick wall…I probably had a concussion.

But, it was worth it. It was all worth it. I had gotten what I needed. I still had the evidence. My left hand instinctively covered the slight bulge of the precious tap recorder in my left pocket. I leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes. I was so sleepy…The adrenaline was almost gone, and I felt like I might black out.

My eyes snapped open, as the girl (Presumably) tapped me on my shoulder. "Shirt…?" She asked. I frowned. Why'd she want my shirt so bad? I mean, it was ruined. In fact, everything that I was wearing was ruined. My black cargo pants were shredded, from pushing through thorn bushes (The bushes only came up to my knees) the shoes were caked with mud, and seared, and the shirt that she wanted so badly, was dirty, peppered with holes (When I was being tortured, they used cigarettes, and just burned my stomach through the shirt) and soaked in blood. A sudden thought hit me. If my clothes looked that bad, just think about my face and hair…I shuddered. I didn't want to deal with it (Too much work) so I decided to ignore the thought, by shoving it to the back of my mind. I looked down at the girl, because she was a little shorter than I was.

"Go for it." I replied. She smiled, in what seemed like joy.

"Thank you!" She grinned as she started to help me take it off. She had just lifted it up about three inches when a voice interrupted her.

"Hey Sunako, who was at the doo-" A girl's voice cut off abruptly. I looked up. A girl who was tall, with brown hair, cupids' bow lips, and pretty big blue eyes, was frozen a few feet away from me and the girl, whose name I assumed was Sunako. She first looked at Sunako, then at me. She stared at me in horror. Suddenly, I felt the urge to laugh. I clenched my teeth to keep the laughter in. "W-what are you doing…?" The girl trailed off in shock.

"She's giving me her shirt." Sunako replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl with brown hair looked at me then blinked once at Sunako, "Right. Of course." She turned around and started to run back the way she had come, crying in a freaked out girly voice, "TAKENAGA!"

As soon as she disappeared around the corner exhausted and crazy sounding giggles bubbled up and spilled over. I threw my head back as hysterical half-crazed laughter poured out of my mouth. This was hilarious. This entire situation was _hysterical._

Sunako didn't say anything, didn't even give me a weird look, which was what normal people would have done in her position. She just continued working on taking my shirt off. If I wasn't to the point of exhaustion that it felt like I had been drugged, then I probably would have stopped her. Or, at the very least, asked her to let me take it off myself in a bathroom, or something. Sunako eased my injured right arm out of the shirt sleeve, and was just pulling the shirt off over my head, when I heard several running footsteps. I glanced at Sunako.

"Looks like your friends are coming." My voice came out slightly slurred. What the crap? My eyes started to droop. So tired…I felt my whole body sway, but snapped out of it when someone gasped. It was the girl I think. I frowned. I can't sleep. There was a few reasons why I couldn't sleep. I tried hard to think of them. Everything was fuzzy. My brain felt like there was cotton candy wrapped around it. Why couldn't I sleep? A…Concussion. Yes, I might have a concussion. Good. Now, what else…?

"Sunako!" I heard the girl exclaim. I grasped onto her voice to keep me awake. I made myself concentrate on what she was saying. "What are you doing!" She asked.

"…Taking the shirt this nice girl gave me…" Sunako replied.

"Sunako! FOUR BOYS LIVE HERE! And why would you invite a stranger inside, this late? She looks like she's about to pass out!" The girl said once again in a freaked out voice. The giggles bubbled up again. Why was she so funny…? "…She's laughing? Why is she laughing? And she looks like she's in middle school!" She exclaimed. I blinked slowly before sighing sadly.

"Why does everyone just assume I'm in…Middle school…" I trailed off as my head started to spin. When I looked up I noticed that besides Sunako, and the girl with the brown hair, there were also four other people in the room. They were all boys…And extremely good-looking, even bordering on _pretty. _I squinted at them in confusion. One of them was so pretty, in fact, that he was shining. He was _really _bright, and it kind of hurt my eyes to look at him. Then I shrugged. Rather take them…Than…The goons…Another round of dizziness shot through my body and it took everything I had not to collapse.

"…You need to put a shirt on her!" I tuned back into what the brown-haired girl was saying, most likely at the end of it.

"That's not necessary." It took me a moment to realize that I had said that. I shook myself mentally. "I mean, she can have the shirt…It's not like I need it and…." More dizziness. Sleep sounded pretty good right now. With my left hand's fingers, I pinched my right shoulder. Hard. The flash of pain cleared my mind for a second. "No. Never mind about the shirt…Not important…" Damn. I bit my tongue until I tasted blood. With as little movement as possible, I turned towards Sunako. My head swam and the room started spinning. I pinched my arm again. Then reached into my left pocket, gripped the precious recorder in my hand, pulled it out, and offered it to Sunako. She looked at it for a moment before taking it. Then, pain-stakingly, I bent down, slid my slip-on black van off of my right foot, peeled off my sock, and produced a thin strip of paper. I also offered this to her. She accepted it. "Call the number. Use the password. Protect the recorder. The people you contact will…Tell…You what…To do…" My eyes started to flutter shut as my body swayed back and forth again.

"Are you okay?" The brown-haired girl gasped.

Dark hysterical giggles bubbled up from my mouth, "Am I okay?" I repeated her question. My shoulders shook as I continued laughing, "I'm doing better than I was." I answered as I started to laugh some more. Suddenly my laughing turned into coughing and my dizziness came back in full swing. I coughed violently into my left hand, and when I opened my eyes and glanced down, dark red blood was peppered all over it.

"Blood! Y-you just coughed up blood…!" The girl with the brown hair exclaimed. Sunako smiled. I nodded. "What…Why…?" She trailed off.

"Internal bleeding, probably. They might be thick in the head, but they sure know what true torture is…" I trailed off as my expression darkened.

"Torture…?" Sunako asked, her eyes brightening. I nodded, as she started to grin, "How was it? Did they use medieval torture devices? Did they starve you? Were you chained up?" She asked her excitement growing with every word. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Torture is…Torture. Nothing medieval was used. They fed me bread, and a little water, and they didn't chain me up; they assumed that I was too weak to escape. Their assumption that I was weak because I looked so, was where they were mistaken…" Dizziness hit me again as I trailed off, reminding me that my body was tired and ready to give out. Right. I shook myself mentally. "Do as I instructed you to…." I trailed off as I considered what she might want for doing me such a favor. "If you were a normal person I'd promise you money, but since you don't seem normal…" I trailed off. Then a mental light bulb went on over my head, "Then, you can have my shoes and pants too. They're also soaked in blood." I offered. Sunako smiled, as if she were a little fourth grade girl who got a backstage pass to a Justin Bieber concert.

"Deal." She said for the second time tonight.

I gave her a thumbs-up with my left hand, as the room started to spin again.

"Wait! Why are you just giving her your clothes?" That was the brown-haired girl.

I sighed, "Well, it's not like they're usable, and besides…" I started to sway again as gray dots danced in front of my eyes blotting out parts of my vision. "I'm gonna die anyway, probably…" I muttered.

"How can you say that so calmly?" This was a squeaky voice, a new voice. The voice belonged to a boy, who was taller than I by several inches and who…Looked prettier than I did, even on my best day. My eyebrow twitched.

"Because…" I whispered as I looked him in the eye, "I've finished the case now. That bastard is going to rot…In jail…For what he….Did…To all…Of those…Girls…" The room started to sway around me. "Plus, at least if I die now, I brought justice to…Juliet…" I trailed off. A new wave of dizziness forced me to my knees. The brown-haired girl gasped again.

"Someone call a doctor!" She cried as she fell to her knees beside me. One of the boys took off down the hall. I'm not sure which one. "Hang in there, y-you'll be alright…." She comforted. I patted her on the arm, letting her know that I appreciated her efforts.

Then I looked up at Sunako, "Promise." I demanded.

"I promise." She agreed.

"Good. My clothes are all yours once I die." Thus with a last morbid smile, I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

You know that place where you're in between dreamland and the waking world, where you can hear everything that's going on around you, but your eyes are still closed, and you feel weightless, not really there, just floating by? That's where I was right now. At the very brink of waking. I continued breathing regularly, as a swirl of voices surrounded me. For the most part, they sounded the same.

"She's been out for almost two weeks right…?"

"Yeah. Her family was contacted, but her mom is on her way now."

"Why is she only coming now? Why not last week?"

"Apparently she was doing business somewhere, where there wasn't anyway to reach her."

"Oh."

"…"

"This girl is quite cute when you really look at her; all you have to do is ignore the singed hair…Too bad her chest is so flat." Flat…Chest? Something started to stir inside of me. I was somewhat awake now.

"Ranmaru! Don't say things like that; when she's not even awake to defend herself!" A squeaky voice. I recognized it. A blurry image filled my mind. It was the boy who was pretty, yes, very pretty…

"What? I wouldn't tell her that if she was awake…." Ranmaru, I assumed.

"Why wouldn't you…?"

"Because it would hurt her delicate feelings, and crush her self-esteem…" Wha…? I _was _awake now. "And it would make a terrible first impression. I can't stand girls to hate me…" Hmmn. Maybe I should play with him…Wait, wait, wait. My first question should have been, 'Where the hell am I?' not, 'Maybe I should play with him…' Focus. I needed to focus. What had happened? Where am I? These are _important _questions that need answering.

"I think it's fine if she has a flat chest! She just hasn't developed yet." The squeaky voice again. Wha…? Hasn't developed…?

"You seem rather defensive of her Yuki. Could it be…That you have…A crush on her?" The voice that spoke this time was different from the other two. More than two people? How very curious…Wait. CRUSH?

"N-no! She just can't defend herself, so I felt a responsibility towards her! I-I don't have a crush on her! She looks like she's in the seventh grade! That would be weird!" I heard Yuki, as his name appeared to be, exclaim. A responsibility? Seventh grade? Weird? Grr. Again. It happened again. I AM NOT A SEVENTH GRADER DAMNIT! Pisses me off. PISSES ME OFF! PISSES. ME. OFF. Wait a second! Why am I so mad? Do I like this Yuki? Do I even know him? Hells-to-the-nah. So there's absolutely no reason to be mad. Yet…_Why am_ _I still so pissed_? I gritted my teeth together to keep from grinding them.

"Well if you like the little-girl type, then you could always do perverted things to her while she's unconscious. In fact, who's to say you haven't yet? You're the one who's been taking care of her right? Other than Sunako or Noi." My whole body tensed. What? Perverted…Little girl…?

"No! I wouldn't do that. Don't say such useless things, Ranmaru!" Yuki defended himself.

"You've probably thought about it, though."

"N-no!" Yuki cried.

"Aw, you're blushing. You look so cute, just like a girl!" The tone of his voice changed. It sounded sugary sweet.

"What are you three shouting about in here?" A monotone voice asked from a few feet away.

"Sunako!" Yuki exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" He added.

"…Why are you blushing?" She ignored what he said with a question.

"Wha…? I'M NOT BLUSHING OKAY?" He shouted. It was a pretty loud shout.

"…I was just asking. You didn't need to shout." Sunako sighed. Poor Sunako. She seemed tired, or maybe exasperated. Sunako.

Then it hit me. Her name brought back all of the memories of that night in picture perfect clarity. The force of it jarred me out of stealth mode. My eyes flew open and I shot ramrod straight up in the bed. My sudden movement must have startled Yuki because he yelped and jumped back. I swallowed hard and my mouth felt like sand paper.

My eyes zeroed in on Sunako who stood in the entryway of the door with a curious expression on her face. "Recorder…?" I inquired my voice rough and raspy from disuse and just waking up.

"I did as you told me…Though you never died…" She murmured. Huh? Oh. The clothes. I looked down. I was wearing a shirt I didn't recognize and a pair of sweats.

"You still take the clothes?" I asked, my voice sounding a little bit closer to normal now, as I raised an eyebrow at her in question. She nodded her head in the affirmative. "Good." I plopped back onto the pillows that were piled up behind me. I rubbed my eyes. There was silence for a few moments. I sighed as I peeked out at them between my fingers. They were just looking at me. "It might sound ridiculous, but I still feel tired…" I yawned for emphasis, "So I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me." I added. Then I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction of the three boys, "Oh, yeah. You three should be more careful about what you say when you talk." They gave me quizzical looks. "Don't stare at people's chests. I'm not in the seventh grade. Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room. Oh, and if any of you do _anything _even _remotely close _to being perverted to _me_, I'll kick your candy asses." I advised in a flat tone, along with an expressionless face. The looks of shock and horror they gave me, were priceless. I turned and smiled pleasantly at Sunako, "I like you better than all three of them put together. You're sane." I smiled. Or, at least, sane in _my _book. I shot one last cool smile at the three perverts and then rolled onto my side, curled up into a ball, and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/n: Good? Horrible? I accept (with tons of enthusism) constructive criticism! So please, PLEASE, review people! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! Also...Did I get the characters right? And yes it's name is strange. You'll figure out what it is...Later on. **

**~ XOXO EmiShae**


	2. An Extra In A Horror Flick

***disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower. Stop reminding me. T.T**

* * *

_Review of last chapter:_

_The looks of shock and horror they gave me, were priceless. I turned and smiled pleasantly at Sunako, "I like you better than all three of them put together. You're sane." I smiled. Or, at least, sane in __my _book. I shot one last cool smile at the three perverts and then rolled onto my side, curled up into a ball, and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**An Extra In A Horror Flick**

_BANG! BANG! BANG! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! _

Ughh….The hell…?

_BANG! BANG! CLANK! _

Damn it. Shut up. SHUT UP! SHUT. UP.

_CLANK! BANG! CLANK! BANG! _

SHUT THE FLOCK UP!

I groaned as I rolled over and covered my head with my blankets.

"WAKEY-WAKEY!" I heard someone sing-song. Then the covers were ripped off of me.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"DON'T BEE THAAAT WAAAY!" The person sing-songed again. They sounded familiar.

Argh….Just shut up. I stuck my left hand out and hit a nightstand. I started feeling around on it for something. My hand wrapped around something circular.

"YOU NEED TO WAKE UUUPP-" I chucked whatever it was in my hand at the speaker. I waited for either a crash, or yelling. Neither came. Someone tsked his or her tongue. "How many times have I told you? You don't throw stuff at people who try to wake you up!" She reprimanded. I knew that voice…Mom? Oh well… "So you need to wake u-" I growled as I chucked something else at her. After a moment she sighed, "It's not nice to chuck heavy hard objects at your own mother's head!" She scolded me. "And please don't growl like that; it isn't lady-like in the least." She added as if it were an after thought. "Now, stop being stubborn and get u-" I cut her off.

"Go away." I snarled.

"No." The bed bounced as weight was added at the other end of the bed. She started to bounce up and down, causing the entire bed to shake.

"Leave me alone." I begged as I started to curl into a ball.

"No can do! You have to get up. Wake up!" She cried as she poked my left leg.

"No." I protested and then swung my leg out to try to hit at her.

"Yes." She insisted as she captured my leg in her hands and held it still. "Right now." She said in her serious, stop-playing-around-voice. I shook my head viciously. She sighed. Then a pair of cold hands wrapped around my left ankle firmly. Then, she started to pull me off of the bed. I slid a few inches towards the edge of the bed before instinct kicked in.

Instantly my left hand latched onto the bed frame. I gripped onto it and attempted to yank my ankle out of my mother's grasp.

"Let go!" I growled, as I kicked at her with my right leg. She caught that one too and started pulling on it.

"No, _you _let go." She ordered as she continued yanking my ankles. I groaned.

"Not fair! I only have one hand!" I exclaimed.

"Life is not fair." She replied as she yanked at me harder. I proceeded to struggle for a few more moments, before giving in. I sat up in defeat. "Good! Now, rise and shine!" She crowed in a very cutesy voice. I grumbled to myself under my breath as I scrubbed my face with my left hand.

"I'll rise, but I _absolutely refuse _to shine." I sighed as I blinked my eyes open, cringing as I was met with the brightness of the sun. I turned away from the light and saw my mother. She was smiling at me. I squinted at her in suspicion.

"Good morning sunshine!" She giggled. I glared at her. She continued smiling. I looked down at her wardrobe. She was wearing a white gauze skirt that flared out and went down to a little bit past her knees, along with a white tank top that was bordered in lace, and three inch platform heels (she stood at about 5`5 without high heels) that had white ribbons that tied up her legs. She was wearing black mascara on her eyelashes to frame her big blue eyes, and her straight blond hair that came to her shoulders was down, with her bangs twisted to the side, framing her small heart-shaped face, her cupids bow lips pink and glossy. Over all, she was one of those perfect blonde-haired people, with a beautiful straight white smile. She also looked like she was maybe in her early twenties. Which, is what most people assumed. They were all wrong. She was actually 36. She had me when she was 19. That means that I'm 18 years old. I know what you're thinking; 18 and people _still _mistake you for a seventh grader? Yeah. Our family has this curse, or at least, that's what I call it; we always look _much _younger than we actually are. Therefore, even though I'm 18, people think I'm still 12. It was this reason that I gave up the hope of ever having a boyfriend until I reached my late twenties. I looked pretty much identical (…..but I don't have the aura of perfect-ness about me…) to my mother (sometimes people even mistake us for sisters) except, I have grey eyes instead of blue, and my hair is curly. The thought of my hair made me cringe. If it was as seared as I thought it was, I'd have to cut it. And that was not a good thing. There was a reason why I keep my hair long. (Down to my shoulders) Because short hair makes me look even younger than 12. And way too _cute. _(I despise that word.)

My eyes fell on Sunako, I smiled and waved at her. She grinned back at me;examining my face and hair gleefully. What a strange girl. My mother noticed this.

"So…you've made a friend? Figures. I'm so glad, now I have an even better excuse to come visit Mine!" My mother bubbled.

"Why are you here again?" I asked as I ignored her, 'you've made a friend' remark. Her smile turned brittle.

"Because you almost died." She said through her teeth. She was getting mad; I could see it in her eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Oh, yeah…" I said quietly. My mother's smile widened. Oh no. That meant that she was _really _pissed. I started to scoot away from her. "You know…I think I'll….Change now…" I trailed off as I scooted further.

She grabbed my left shoulder; her fingernails dug into my skin. "Oh, no. The clothes you have on are fine." She said her voice a monotone.

I cringed, "Well, then maybe I should do something about the hair, I'm sure it looks like a rat's nest…" I said once again trying to escape from her grasp. She gripped me tighter.

"You can deal with it later." She said in her, no-excuses voice. I stopped and twisted around on the bed with a defeated expression. That was when I noticed that Sunako, the girl with the brown hair and the four boys, and even a beautiful lady with violet eyes (who I didn't recognize) were all in the room with us. I didn't have time to think about them too much though. "One month. I asked you to give me one month-" here she leaned in, to an inch away from my face, her eyes like blue fire, capturing mine and holding them, "and to let the F.B.I. handle it, until I got back. Did you wait?" She asked, her voice flat, and her eyes scalding. Mutely, I shook my head.

"I didn't have a choice." I murmured quietly. My mother's eyes flashed.

"Sure you did. You could've waited." She said coolly. "But instead…You went against my wishes, because of your delusions of grandeur." My mother's teeth were gritted. Then, still gripping my shoulder tightly, she drove in her final stake, "You _are_ your father's daughter." My head dropped slightly making my singed hair fall into my face, hiding my eyes. Mutely I ripped my shoulder from her grasp and scooted to the far end of the bed.

"You don't have to remind me. I know." I said in a dark voice. "I'm well aware of that fact." I said coldly.

"As long as you're _aware_." Her voice dripped acid.

With my back still turned to her I spoke, "I'm not a child anymore. Of course I'm _aware." _I made sure that I made my voice drip the same amount of acid as hers.

Silence. Complete silence. Then I heard her sigh.

"Mine…Could you and the kids step into another room for now? I have to speak to my daughter in private." She asked someone whom I couldn't see.

"Oh, but of course, Analise! Take all the time that you need! We'll just go to the living room and wait for you there!" An energetic adult's voice chimed.

"Thanks." There was shooing and shuffling noises, and then my mother spoke.

"Listen, honey, I jus-" I cut her off.

"I'd like to change now." I said flatly.

"…Don't be like this, just because Juli-" This time she cut herself off. At that moment something—an emotion—came over me so suddenly I almost fell off the bed.

"What?" I asked in a soft whisper, "Just because what?" I asked her coldly.

"Nothing. Never mind." She replied as she backpedaled. "Why don't we-" She started to say.

"No. What were you going to say?" I asked her, my voice a monotone.

"I…"

"Say it."

"I…Maybe…."

"Just say it already."

"But…"

"SAY IT DAMNIT!" I shouted at her without turning around.

"JUST BECAUSE JULIET IS DEAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DIE, TOO!" She shouted back.

Silence.

Yeah. Right.

"Of course it does. What I had to do is done. He's as good as dead now. So why should I care?" I asked quietly.

"Why…? What are you talking about? Who decided that you should die?" She growled.

"I did."

"But, that doesn't mean you should die!"

"Yes it does…"

"No it doesn-"

"SHUT UP! IT WAS MY FAULT! MINE! SO I SHOULD DIE!" I screeched. And then there was silence once again. I felt tears trek down my cheeks as my shoulders started to shake involuntarily. "…Why…? Why was it her? Why did _she _have to die? She was _good. _It should have been _me _damnit!" I growled as I clenched my hands into fists so tight that my fingernails dug half moons into my palms.

"…Baby, there's nothing I can do if you don't let me help you-" I cut her off again.

"I don't deserve help! From anyone. Leave me as I am. Please." My voice broke on the last word.

"Very well. I'll give you some…Alone time." She said. I heard her footsteps, then a door opening and closing and then…Silence. Again. There was a lot of that today. After I was sure she was gone, I forced myself to stop feeling sorry for myself. Drowning myself in self pity would do nothing. I had to take action.

I heaved a sigh as I stood up. My feet were so sore they felt bruised and my face hurt too. Slowly I reached for the nightstand, opened the drawer and started to rifle through it. I found a pair of scissors. Why they were in there I don't know. Pain stakingly I slowly walked over to the full-length mirror near the door. I gathered my courage, steeled my resolve…And then…Looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was matted and gross and stuck out at odd angles. My right cheek held a yellowing bruise, and on my forehead was a band aid, probably where I was cut with the knife. Not quite as bad as I thought it would be. I still looked pretty scary, though. Like an extra in a horror flick. Hmph. I gritted my teeth as I raised the scissors and posed them ready to chop off the singed part. I took a deep breath.

"You can do it." I closed my eyes (which, admittedly, was not-a-very-good-idea) and squeezed. I opened my right eye just as a good 5 inches fluttered to the floor.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, I had cut my hair, washed my face, brushed my teeth (my mother had brought my toothbrush) comb through my hair, and dressed myself in clothes that once again, my mom had brought for me. I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself.

My curly blond hair now, at least, looked like an organized mess. (It was short, only reached my chin) Since I couldn't use my right hand, my cutting hadn't been precise; my curls were choppy and sticking up in some places. My new haircut (HAH) made me look like a demented blond elf. I sighed as I twisted around, looking at myself at different angles. Nope. Still the same. Fine. Maybe I'd get a wig later.

My grey eyes fell upon my shirt; it was my Judas Priest concert shirt, it had a hand coming out of nowhere holding a razor blade, and below the blade it read British Steel. Contradictory to my T-shirt, I was also wearing a hot pink ruffle skirt, with striped pink leggings. (She always loved forcing her style on me.) And my shoes….Jeez. They were shiny black knee high stiletto boots with about 2 inch heels (which only allowed me to reach about 5`2…I know. I'm short). As I looked myself over again, as much as I hated to admit it, I concluded that I just looked like a little girl playing dress-up with her mother's high heels. Urgh. At least the cast on my right wrist was white; it would match all of my outfits now.

"Well, no use in staring at myself any longer." I muttered as I turned around and walked to the door. I paused, my hand hovering over the handle as I steeled myself to be met with questioning gazes. I took a calming breath and opened the door.

When I opened my eyes…The hall way was completely empty. Oh good. I started to sneak down the hall way as quietly as I could. Maybe I could run away before someone spotted me. I probably had a lecture from my mother waiting for me. Eck.

I walked around for about ten minutes before deciding I was lost. Oh joy. This mansion was confusing. I sighed as I walked up to a room with two double doors.

I mean, might as well explore or something since I was lost anyways.

I opened the double doors with my left hand, thinking I'd have just a quick peek at the room and then move on. After taking a few steps in I glanced up and froze. I had walked into a room with beautiful bay windows and posh couches, very tasteful. However, I had struck out. On the posh couches sat my mother, the woman named Mine, Sunako, the brown haired girl and the four boys. Crap. After a beat of silence, I turned around on my toes.

Or, maybe I'd just find the front door.

Exploration is overrated, I thought as I made a dash for the door, with my head down. I got to the door, but never made it out. Instead, I ran into someone. I almost fell over backwards, but strong hands grasped my shoulders and kept me from meeting with the floor.

"Now, now. Don't walk into a room, see people, then turn around and leave. People might get the wrong impression." The man said. I looked up and glared. Or, exactly the right impression, I thought to myself. He helped me to my feet. The man stood at about 6`3, looked to be in his early thirties, with jet black hair, grey eyes, a straight nose, handsome face, and was built like an upside down triangle. He was wearing a black button up long-sleeved shirt, black levis and black combat boots. His whole ensemble screamed I-do-dangerous-stuff-for-a-living.

Meet my father.

* * *

**A/m: So, this was a lot of back story, huh? Gave some explanations, you guys got to meet Analise. A bit relaxing...**

**-evil grin- Oh, don't worry. The next chapter is filled with awkward moments, misunderstandings and hand-to-hand-combat. My favorite combiation. **

**I apologize for the super late update. Life is busy (Not an excuse, I swear), but I have most of the next chapter already done!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^^ **

**And for those who didn't...REVIEW THIS TIME! CLICK ON THE BLUE BUTTON!**

**~ XOXO EmiShae**


	3. HOST CLUB ALERT!

***disclaimer: NO! I DON'T OWN THE WALLFLOWER DANG IT! Wish people'd stop asking me that...Jeez...**

* * *

_Review of last chapter:_

_"Now, now. Don't walk into a room, see people, then turn around and leave. People might get the wrong impression." The man said. I looked up and glared. Or, exactly the right impression. He helped me to my feet. The man stood at about 6`3, looked to be in his early thirties, with jet black hair, grey eyes, a straight nose, handsome face, and was built like an upside down triangle. He was wearing a black button up long-sleeved shirt, black levis and black combat boots. He screamed I-do-dangerous-stuff-for-a-living._

_Meet my father._

* * *

**SUPER-SPECIAL THANKS!: Thank you to IsabelleWalker, for her review last time ^^ Everyone can thank her for this chapter. If she hadn't reviewed...I probably wouldn't have finished writing it...Which means I wouldn't have posted it...Well *cracks knuckles* Let's do this!**

**Chapter Three: **

**HOST CLUB ALERT!**

We stood there for a moment as I glared at him more intently. He merely smiled at me. Then he reached down and ruffled my hair. I stood rigid until he was done.

"Tsk. You're no fun." He said as he bent down and scooped me up into his massive arms and started to carry me across the room.

"Put me down!" I demanded as I tried to squirm my way out.

"Nope. This is to make sure you don't try to run away again."

"Why would I do that now?" I asked as irritation leaked into my voice, "You'd just find me anyway."

"True. But, this saves me trouble." He replied.

"Put me down Charlie!" I ordered. He froze a few feet away from the couch my mom was sitting on.

"What did you just call me…?"

"What? Charlie? That's your name." I said sarcastically.

"I know, but…" I used his moment of weakness to wriggle free of his arms. I dropped to the floor, closed the distance between me and the couch and plopped down onto it.

My father turned to my mother (who hadn't said a word, and was sitting ram-rod straight up, with her teeth gritted) and asked, "When did she start calling me Charlie…?"

"How should I know?" Came my mother's icy reply as she turned away from him and towards me.

"Whaaat? But you're her mother you should know." My mother's left eye twitched. Oh, jeez. Here it comes. I inched away from them on the couch.

"And _you _are her father. You should know."

"But she's with you all the time so…"

"Doesn't mean you can't come and see her."

"But, you lock me out of the house!"

"You come too late."

"It's _my _house!"

"Hey, you guys…" I tried interrupting. All of the other people in the room were watching my parents like it was a ping-pong match, going back and forth.

"Hmph. You don't even live there half the time."

"Whose fault is _that?" _

"What? So now you're blaming this on _me?" _

"Yes; yes I am! This...Everything is _your _fault!" My father said as he gestured around wildly. "It's also your fault that our daughter almost died, too!" He said angrily.

My mother looked at him; her lips pursed tight, eyes like blue fire as she stood up.

"Come on, you really shouldn't bicker like this in front of so many people." I warned them. But, of course, I was ignored. I rolled my eyes and slumped into the couch. They never listened to anyone when they were arguing.

My mother got into his face as she said, "Well, Charles, if you hadn't shown her, her entire life, that it was okay to go out and do dangerous jobs all the time, not caring what would happen to your family if you died, maybe she wouldn't have done it."

The room was silent for a few moments.

3 2 1…

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS COME BACK TO MY JOB?" He shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

"BECAUE YOU'RE AN IDIOT! THAT'S WHY!" My mom screamed back.

My dad twitched and then shook his head, "No. I am _not _doing this again. You can't talk to me without being vicious. So argue with yourself." He said as he turned around and started to walk towards the door.

Rage flashed in my mother's eyes, "Don't you dare run way from me again, Charlie!" She growled. And with lightening speed (so fast that I almost didn't see it) her right leg flew up to round house kick him in the head. With his left hand, my father caught her foot mere inches away from his cheek.

He turned around, "Did you think you'd be able to do that again? C'mon baby, that's high school stuff. If you're gonna hit me, at least make sure you can hit your target."

"Stop acting like a child!" She hissed.

"Hey…" I turned towards the sound of a voice as my parents continued to spar. Unfortunately I had turned around pretty quickly and ended up only mere inches from the speaker's face, who promptly blushed, but didn't pull away.

"S-shouldn't we stop them..?" It was the pretty boy with the squeaky voice. I blinked.

And then looked at the other people in the room. Sunako and the boy who shined realllly brightly, looked super interested in the fight, a boy with red hair was staring at my mother, the girl with brown hair was watching and speaking worriedly to the boy with black hair and the strange woman with purple eyes, Mine, merely had her eyebrows raised in question. I suppose they had seen enough of my family issues.

"I guess so." I responded as I stood up. The onlookers' heads whipped towards me as I walked towards my parents. They were probably wondering what I was going to do.

My mother had already freed her foot and dodged as my father's right hand came towards her mid section.

"Hey idiot parents." I said in a normal voice. They went on as if they didn't hear me and continued to dodge and attack. My eyebrow twitched. I really hated being ignored.

"Why are you so mean?" My father growled.

"Hey-" I tried again.

"Why are you so stupid?" My mother countered.

"Damnit I'm trying to speak here-" I started to say and was cut off. That's it.

"Well, why are you so-"

I cut my father off. "SHUT THE FLOCK UP!" I shouted and plied with my left leg as I brought my right leg in a precise circle, knocking my parents feet out from under them in the process. They fell on their butts. They stayed that way as I straightened myself up, with dumbstruck expressions.

"I could seriously care less if you two wanna hash it out; fight to your hearts content, and beat each other bloody. Just don't do it in front of strangers." I gestured to the people in the room. "At least try to communicate like civilized adults for once in your lives, when your daughter almost died." I added in a harsh tone. "It makes me sick that I have to scold you as if you were children."

They were both silent for a while, and then they did that weird thing that parents do when they telepathically agree on something; they looked at each other and nodded. My father stood up and then offered a hand to my mother and helped her up.

"We're sorry." They apologized in unison. My eye twitched.

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't get together around me anymore; you give me headaches." I complained.

I turned around and started to walk towards the couch I had been sitting on, but stopped as I noticed everyone staring at me.

Then the boy who was brightly pretty, leaned forward in his seat and asked, "How was a kid like you able to knock two grown adults down?"

I felt my mouth twitch. Calm down, it's okay. Everyone mistakes you as a kid, it's alright.

"Quite easily actually, because I'm definitely not a kid." I informed with as much politeness as I could muster.

He raised an eyebrow, "You look like a kid. You're short and small. You look to be, maybe in your first year of junior high (**a/n: seventh grade**)." I could feel myself getting angrier with him the more he opened his mouth.

"Well, once again, I'm not a kid, not that short and I'm not in my first year of middle school." I informed him as I bared my teeth at him in-a-not-so-friendly-way.

"But, you're so-" At that moment Mine shoved him off of the couch, onto the floor and stepped on his head, as she laughed with her hand near her mouth. I blinked. Alrighty then. Remind me never to say something she dislikes.

"Well, let's introduce everyone, okay?" She said bubbly. "I'll start! Your parents already know me, I'm Mine Nakahara, the proprietor of this estate, and Sunako's aunt." She smiled at me. I smiled back. If she was Sunako's aunt she couldn't be all bad. "Who's next?" She looked around the room expectantly. The brown haired girl shyly stepped forward.

"Hi, I was there when you, um, passed out. I'm Noi Kasahara." She bowed to my parents and me. She was pretty, with brown hair, big blue eyes, unblemished white skin, and slender build. She was wearing a white lacy type of dress, with a sweetheart neckline, that came to her knees. My mom smiled.

"Look at her!" Her eyes were sparkling as she turned towards me, "Why don't you dress like her, it'd look super-cute." Ah, the hated word. I gave her my best version of a hard stare. "Or not. Finnnne. Just dress in gross concert T-shirts and jeans, then." She pouted.

Which reminded me, "We'll talk about this skirt later." I warned her as I gestured towards the hot pink mess and then turned towards Sunako as she stepped forward.

"I'm Sunako Nakahara." She said simply and then stepped back. She was wearing a white long-sleeved sweatshirt and red sweat pants. In her own way, I think Sunako was really pretty, too.

Then the smallest boy stepped forward, "Hello. I'm Yukinojo Tayama, uh, but you can just call me Yuki." He said shyly, in his whiny/squeaky voice. I watched him as he bowed and as he was straightening himself up our eyes met for a moment, before he looked away quickly and turned away. For some reason, that bugged me.

I shook it off as the next person stepped up. "I am," he paused as he took a dramatic pose (he was sparkling…weird.), "Ranmaru Morii. And I'm_ very_ pleased to meet you." (I shuddered at the amount of innuendo that found it's way into that one sentence) He said as he kissed my mother's hand…Wait. When did he get over here? HOST CLUB ALERT! I shifted away. He had dark red hair that was cut unevenly (the left side was longer than the right side) pretty gray eyes, (Ugh, we shared the same eye color…) was dressed in a black shirt with a gray sweater over it and blue jeans. He oozed useless player.

My mother smiled at him pleasantly as she said, "Thanks, but no thanks; I don't date boys." She refused him flat out. He seemed to freeze, as a dark aura gathered about him. He backed away to where he had been.

Noi's eyes were wide as I heard say, "Wow. She was totally unaffected by Ranmaru's charms."

My mother smiled, "My husband is the king of all players, sweetheart." She explained.

My father twitched. "Thanks for that Ana." She smiled sharply in reply.

The dark haired guy stepped up next, "My name is Takenaga Oda." He said coolly and then stepped back to his place beside Noi. Simple and sweet. He seemed like one of those, oh what do you call 'em, Ice princes? He was wearing a black shirt and slacks while holding a book in his right hand. I observed Noi and Takenaga. They seemed as if they were a couple. Maybe?

Mine took her foot off of the bright boy's face and nudged him. He sat up, rubbing his face.

"Kyohei Takano, and no I will not take a picture with you." He directed the last part at me. I felt my eyebrows raise. Take a picture with him? What was he, a celebrity?

My mother smiled warmly and stepped forward, "Analise Rochester; I'm an old friend of Mine's." She said cutely. That was my mom. Always cutesy. Egh.

My father rolled his eyes at her, "Charles Rochester. Her underappreciated husband." He tacked on with a pointed glare at my mother. They had a love-hate relationship. (Which was probably an understatement, but, I digress...)

Everyone in the room was looking at me now. I sighed.

"Silesia**(1)**. Their daughter, and the girl who almost died." I said as I shifted my feet.

* * *

**A/n: So, the actual chapter that I wrote...Was way toooo loonng! Seriously! So I had to split it up. Most of the really great understandings come in the next chapter! When a new character is introduced. Yuuuup. Well. It's 1:29 AM and I'm watching, "Everybody Loves Raymond," reruns. Do I need a life? Probably. Hope you enjoyed and...PLEASE REIVEW! ^^**

**(1): Sil-ee-sea-uh**

**~ XOXO EmiShae**


	4. I'm Sorry I'm Allergic To Bullshit

_Review of last chapter:_

_Everyone in the room was looking at me now. I sighed._

_"Silesia. Their daughter, and the girl who almost died." I said as I shifted my feet._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**I'm Sorry. I'm Allergic To Bullshit.**

"Silesia," Noi said testing out the pronunciation, "That's a pretty name! I've never heard it before!" She exclaimed with a beaming smile.

I rolled my eyes, "No one ever has. It's the name of a city. You can just call me Sia, or Sil, by the way." I tacked on with a timid smile.

Her smile grew even wider as she noticed my attempt at being friendly.

"Alright, Sia then!" She said enthusiastically. She approached me and grabbed my hands, "Let's become good friends." She smiled angelically and I could've sworn there was sparkles surrounding her. What's with that anyway?

"So, bright…" I heard Sunako mumble as she turned away slightly. Odd.

"So cutee!" I heard my mother squeal as she glomped Noi, "Oh, how I wish you were my daughter!" She exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks mom." I deadpanned.

She had Noi's cheek in between her boobs (Noi was red by the way) as she pouted at me, "I can't help it! You should become more like Noi!" She grinned.

"So I've been told." I said with a sigh.

_DING-DONG!_

Everyone in the room paused as though confused.

"I wonder who that could be…?" Sunako said curiously. "I'll go get it." I watched her as she left.

By this time my mother had let go of Noi, "I feel as if I'm forgetting something." She tapped her lips with her manicured index finger.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Oh!" My mother snapped her fingers, "I remember now!" She turned to me, "Arty's coming." She said as she took a step away from me. I twitched.

"….Why didn't you tell me this before…?" I asked through gritted teeth as I heard running footsteps sound down the hall.

"It slipped my mind?" Her statement became a question.

I opened my mouth to reply to her, but was cut off instead.

"SIA!" I turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground. The back of my head bounced a couple of times before settling on the carpet. Ouch. Didn't I have a concussion a little while ago?

I opened my eyes to look up into big green eyes. Well, they were angry, too. She was straddling my mid section with her legs and pinning my left arm down with hers, while using her right one to smoosh my lips together. Her long straight auburn colored hair tickled my nose as she leaned over me. She was wearing a light blue renaissance style dress (that made her breasts look huge! Lucky!) with swirl designs on the built in corset. Her full cupid's bow lips were trembling and tears filled her eyes.

"You're alright." She breathed in shakily. Then she slowly started bending her face towards mine. I heard a collective gasp from the people in the room. (Besides my parents).

"No way. She swings that way…" It sounded like the four boys in unison.

I braced myself as she stopped a few inches away and then…

"YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed in my face. Yup. Knew that was coming.

"Hmph." She said as she stood up. I just lay on the ground and looked up at her.

"Hey Artemis. How goes it?" I laughed nervously.

"Shit. That's how goes it. Now I'm on suicide watch. So I'll be staying here with you." She glared down at me.

I ignored the suicide comment and didn't bother correcting her, "Don't you mean in America?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…..I forgot that, too…" I turned my face in my mom's direction. "You'll be staying here in Japan with Sunako for a while." She informed me happily.

"…What?" I asked in confusion.

"WHAT?" The four boys said in unison.

"Yeah. And now I have to stay, too. Thanks for ruining my life, dumbass." She growled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

My head was spinning.

"Wait…Can someone explain this again?"

This day was turning out to be one of the oddest, most frustrating days of my life.

Now I had to live in Japan.

Swell.

* * *

After all of the introductions were made, the group of highschoolers were shooed to a different room, while my mother, father, Artemis, Mine and I had a serious conversation.

"...So, the Organization decided to give you a break, because you've been working so hard." My mother was explaining my situation to me.

I sneezed, "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." My mom's face twisted in disdain.

"Silesia language." She warned.

"Tell me why I'm really here, mother."

"Sweetheart, the Organization is giving you a break by giving you this position. Think of it as a vacation!" She smiled. A vacation my ass.

"I caught him, didn't I?" I asked my mom.

She avoided my gaze. "Yes, but, the High Council believes that you would prove useful as a Little Sister. The client is Kyohei Takano. Protect him."

In other words, I'm on Babysitting Duty. Swell. God must hate me.

"Why him?"

Mine answered before my mother could, "You probably can't see it now, but when I first took Kyohei in, he had a much worse temper and attitude. At home, he was constantly harassed and kidnapped by people because of his rare beauty. It was actually me who suggested you stay here and protect him." I stared at her for a few seconds.

"What you said implies he doesn't have those kind of problems now. So why suggest that?" I looked up and met her violet eyes. She smiled down at me in a way that said she was amused by me.

"You catch on quickly."

"It's how I survive in the world I live in."

"Silesia, you should be thanking Mine, not giving her a hard time." My mother lowered her voice, "She's giving you the easy way out." That was when it clicked. The Organization was ready to terminate me. They thought I was a danger to the clientele, suicidal AND a flight risk. They were responsible for me, so if I got out of hand, I'd be their mistake and it'd be their job to...take care of me. This Babysitting job was a test. A damned important one at that. I wouldn't fail. Having Artemis here now made sense. She was my supervisor. I lowered my head in submission and bowed to Mine.

"Please treat me well. I will do all that is in my power to protect Kyohei Takano." I said as I fisted my right arm over my heart. Our pledge of loyalty.

They wanted to make sure I wouldn't go off and do crazy shit. I'd show them how goody two shoes and docile I could be.

* * *

My parents left on business a few days later. They both called me everyday. Just to check up on me. It was a Friday and Sunako, Kyohei, Takanaga, Ranmaru and Yuki were already at school. Mine and Artemis (she wouldn't start school until I did) were out shopping and this... just left me bored. I wasn't allowed to shadow and keep an eye on Takano (Not that he actually needed it, but I'd do my job well, anyhow) because I was technically still healing from my injuries. My right wrist was in a cast. A cast I was very tempted to doodle on, due to boredom. The slash on my forehead already scabbed over (It had been almost three weeks since I had received it, after all) so no bandage covered it anymore. I just let my choppy bangs hide it. The yellowing on my face was already almost gone, as well. My internal bleeding had stopped one week into my unconsciousness, but my insides would always be fragile, the doctor's had said. The cuts on my legs from running wildly through the thorn bushes had scabbed over and would definitely leave ugly scars. Just like the peppering of cigarette burns all over my torso, stomach and back. They'd be with me always. Yay memories.

I sighed as I shuffled around the mansion listlessly. What the heck was I suppose to do? I hated having nothing to do. It just didn't rub me right. I needed something to do. I opened doors and peeked into rooms. After the seventh empty room, I was about ready to give up exploring. That was when I opened the door that led me into a dark place. Literally. It was completely dark in the room. There were heavy black curtains covering the windows and everything was black. The comforter on the bed, the walls, which (interestingly enough) were covered in horror movie posters. There was a stack of horror movies near the big T.V. in the corner.

...This was Sunako's room. Had to be. It seemed just like her. I guess you could call it intuition.

Also, my bloody clothes were on her bed.

I suppose most people would call that creepy. I just considered it her normal. I closed the door and moved onto the next, encouraged that I would find something fun.

I opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was filled with light. The decorations were very simple and the bed was made up neatly. On the desk in the corner of the room there sat several pictures. I wandered up to it to get a closer look. I picked up one of the pictures and examined it closely. It was a typical family portrait; an average looking mother and father a little girl, who I assumed was their daughter and...Ah. Yuki also stood with them, smiling happily. He was really cute. Unusually cute for a guy. So this is Yuki's room, huh? I glanced around again. I suppose his family would be most important to him.

Yuki and I hadn't had a ton of interaction the past few days. He seemed to be avoiding me for some reason. It bothered me. I knew that it shouldn't, but it did. Probably because Sunako had mentioned that Yuki had really been the one who took care of me the entire time I was unconscious. That was two whole weeks. I needed to thank him for that...But how was I suppose to do that when he ran in the other direction every time I came near him? Frustrating.

I sighed and set the picture down, then strolled over to his bed and sat down. The whole walking around this huge mansion had really tired me out. I lay back on his bed, with my feet dangling off the edge. I'll just rest my eyes a bit in here, then I'd do some more exploring, then...I'd...

* * *

**Third person switch:**

**YUKI**

Yuki had had an unproductive day in school. The older boys were trying to force him into wigs and dresses again. He wanted to cry just thinking about it. But he wouldn't! He promised himself that he'd be less girly! No tears for him!

"Yuki." Sunako called to him quietly. He turned his attention to her fully. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat for dinner?" She asked softly.

Yuki felt the back of his eyes prick. Sunako was being really nice again. Sunako had creeped Yuki out when he first met her. But, with time, Yuki had found that Sunako was really very kind and sensitive to others feelings. She'd always ask Yuki what he wanted to eat when he was having a bad day. Even if Kyohei and the others didn't notice she did and he was very grateful to her. Sunako had even reigned in her usual aura of creepiness for him today. He swallowed his tears and smiled at her.

"Omurice!" He exclaimed. This elicited a small (and surprisingly) not creepy smile from Sunako.

"Then we'll have Omurice." She agreed.

"Hey Sunako why don't you ever let me pick what we're gonna eat for dinner? I live here too!" Kyohei interjected as he came up on Sunako's right side. Sunako simply ignored him. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Give it up Kyohei; she only has a soft spot for Yuki." Ranmaru laughed as Kyohei was tugging on Sunako's hair together to pay attention to him.

"I agree. Remember when she kicked all of us out and prepared a feast. But she wouldn't feed us at all, claiming it was all for Noi-chi, Miss Tamao and herself. But then she gave food to Yuki." Takanaga shook his head.

"What the hell is that Sunako?!" Kyohei continued his verbal barrage.

Yuki had to suppress a giggle as the five of them entered the mansion.

Yuki went straight to his room to put down his stuff. He opened his door and set his bag down next to the bed and put on his house slippers. He was about to take off his shirt when he heard the shuffling of clothes on top of blankets. He turned towards the sound and...Found that Sia was laying on his bed. Right totally normal.

'...WHY IS SHE IN MY ROOM?!' Yuki exclaimed frantically in his head. He began to panic. A girl was in his room. A girl who was really cute, with blonde bouncy curls and gray eyes and...And she was much younger than him. He shouldn't be thinking of her in that way. Not at all. He was yanked out of his circle of thoughts when he heard her moan. There was so much pain and misery in the sound that Yuki forgot about everything else and focused only on her.

He listened to her.

"..No. No don't...No...Julie...Juliet! Don't!" Sia yelped. Tears started to race each other down her cheeks. Yuki rushed to her side and placed hand on her forehead and grabbed her left hand with his remaining free hand.

"It's okay. You're alright. You're safe." Yuki repeated the same comforting words he had told her everyday when she had been unconscious for two weeks.

She was having a nightmare again.

When she had first come into their care she would have a nightmare every night. Yuki was the only one who knew about them. She would always cry about Juliet. Yuki didn't know who this Juliet person was, but he could tell that Juliet had been very important to Sia. He continued petting her head and whispering to her, until she calmed down. Yuki wasn't sure she even remembered that she had nightmares at night. Yuki took an extra blanket and covered Sia with it. No need for her to catch a cold. Briefly he wondered why she was even in his bedroom, but dismissed the thought instantly. With his right hand he gently brushed Sia's bangs out of her eyes, making the slash across her forehead completely visible. Anger bubbled up in Yuki. Who would dare do that to a girl's face? More so, a girl as cute- he cut the thought off at that. Yuki blew out a sigh and, barely touching her, brushed his fingers over the gash. Feeling as if he was almost in a trance he leaned down and brushed his lips against the cut that would soon become a scar. He paused there, savoring the moment.

'I hope she heals...I hope I can help her heal.' Yuki thought to himself.

A loud crash down the hallway made him jump to his feet. He checked Sia's face to make sure she hadn't woken up, his heart racing wildly. She slept peacefully. Yuki put his hand to his heart and then shook his head. Help her heal? How could he do that, when he couldn't even talk to her? Yuki shook himself mentally, glanced at Sia once more and then silently slipped through his doorway, closing the door gently as not to wake her.

Yuki scolded himself for his earlier actions. 'You can't like her. She's like a cute little sister. You're no lolicon.'

Yuki decided then that he'd help her all that he could. Then he'd let her go find someone her age. She didn't like him anyhow. Any feelings he had towards Sia he could squash down.

Sia would be better off.

* * *

**A/n: Hey y'all! Sorry and a million apologies for my lack of writing and no posting. I am very ashamed of myself and since it is now summer...I have so much free time! So I'm writing again! Thank you for your support! Tell me what you think! Reviews make me a happy camper! :))**

**~ XOXO EmiShae**


End file.
